All The Devils Are Here
by girl-at-home13
Summary: Payson Marshall is a werewolf, carrying Klaus's unborn child. A drunken one night stand changed her life for ever, and drug her headfirst into the supernatural war brewing in New Orleans. Never having a family of her own, Payson will stop at nothing to protect her unborn child, possibly falling in love with the notorious Nicklaus Michaelson in the process. Klaus/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What's up guys? This is basically just a teaser chapter of what's to come! I couldn't wait to post it! I'm mean I know! This is more of just a prologue, but I wanted to go ahead and get it out there for you guys to read! I hope you like it! **

**So my story will follow the show from the beginning, except my OC Payson Marshall will be the one carrying Klaus's child. She is Hayley's sister! This is a Klaus/OC story all the way. So at times he may seem, just a smidge out of character, but don't worry he will still be his ass-y self that we all love and adore lol. Please don' be shy and let me know what you think! More chapters to come as soon as I receive my Originals Season 1 DVD in the mail! Woot!**

* * *

><p><em>I've been wondering inside the Michaelson Estate for hours now. I've wondered aimlessly around the gigantic home numerous times, and still found it fascinating. I slowly and cautiously made my way down one of the hallways of the mansion taking a swig of the Jack Daniels I'd been carrying around. I noticed a door was ajar up ahead and decided to check it out, curiosity getting the better of me. That door hadn't been open on my other two laps around the mic-mansion.<em>

_My sister Hayley and I have never lived anywhere this nice. Actually, we've never really lived anywhere for long at all. After being kicked out of our foster home when we were thirteen, we vowed never to trust anyone but each other again. _

_Growing up I always thought that vampires, werewolves and witches were fake; as in not real, just a figment of our imaginations. They were the things we read about in storybooks, or we dressed up as them for Halloween to have fun. I was wrong, very wrong. _

_They are more real than anyone will ever know. My sister Hayley and I are werewolves. Well, my sister is. Me I'm a grenade waiting to explode. I have been lucky enough not to have triggered the werewolf curse...yet. It's only a matter of time though. _

_I made my way into the room slowly pushing the door the rest of the way open, as I stepped inside my eyes landed on several paintings; they were beautiful and tragic all in the same. Klaus must have painted them. My friend Rebekah' sass of an older brother and my sister's nemesis. _

_As I continued to creep into the room, I came to the conclusion that this was Klaus's bedroom. I took another drink out of the bottle of booze and placed it on an empty table, heading to inspect the paintings closer. He'll probably kill me for being in here._

_Klaus Michaelson was one of the oldest and most powerful vampires that ever walked the earth. He was vicious, and cunning, and ruthless, he'd do anything to win at any cost. _

_"Can I help you find something, love?" I heard his voice echo behind me; I froze in my tracks and turned on my heel to look at him, he stared at me inquisitively, and smiled, knowing his presence made me uncomfortable. _

_"__I was just exploring," I answered, timidly stepping back as he approached my side. "So you decided to explore throughout my bedroom, my private chambers." He asked in an accusing tone, glancing at me out the corner of his eye. _

_"__It's not like there are many other rooms in this tiny house." I challenged him back, giving him a curt smile as I turned to leave. He suppressed a laugh, "Why aren't you enjoying the festivities downstairs?" Klaus asked me as I picked up my bottle of booze. Klaus's sister Rebekah had decided to throw a high-school party, inviting everyone in Mystic Falls, including me. I liked Rebekah; she was spunky and strong willed, much like myself. _

_"__Who say's I'm not enjoying myself?" I shot back at him taking another drink. "If you must know I am avoiding my ex-boyfriend." I confessed, resting against the dresser my drink had been sitting on. Klaus crossed his arms behind his back and slithered across the room towards me._

_"__So you're nursing a broken heart then?" He said, raising his eyebrows at me, and giving me one of his signature grins. He continued to walk towards me and gently took the bottle of whiskey out of my hand and took a drink of it himself, handing it back to me when he was finished with it. _

_"__I suppose you could say that. He cheated on me and brought some other mutt here with him tonight, I don't feel like having it shoved down my throat. You probably could care less, so I'm going to go, because I'm drunk." I said, patting him on the chest and stumbling as I turned to head out of the room. I walked down the hallway towards the blaring music, and stopped near the balcony. _

_I felt the presence of someone standing behind me and to my surprise it was Klaus, I placed my hand on the balcony and glared down at all of the party goers. "Which one is he?" Klaus whispered in my ear, standing next to me. "He's the asshole with the black haired mutt falling all over him." I hissed through my teeth as I watched some tramp make out with my boyfriend, ex-boyfriend I corrected myself. _

_"__Are you looking to get a little revenge?" Klaus asked, as he placed his hand on the small of my back, causing me to jump a little. I glared at my ex and the girl he was kissing and back up at Klaus, he was a good head taller than me. "What did you have in mind?" I asked, regretting it as soon as the words left my mouth. _

_Klaus took my hand, intertwining our fingers together, and led my down the staircase. _

_"What are you doing?" I whispered as he pushed our way through the crowd, stopping us only a few feet away from my ex. He grinned as he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me into him, landing his lips on mine. At first I was completely repulsed by the action, and then gradually felt myself relax into him._

_ "__What the hell was that?" I shrieked, as he pulled away from me slightly, "That is jealousy little wolf." He said, turning my chin to look at my ex-'s jaw on the floor. My ex Eric was about to march over towards us when he reAlize's who I was making out with. _

_In an instant I threw my arms around Klaus's neck and kissed him again, feeling his hands slide up my sides and his breath on my neck, I liked the way it felt when he touched me, surprisingly. _

_I gave my ex one more look and took Klaus's hand and led him back upstairs to his bedroom, closing the door behind me. "Why did you do that?" I asked, holding back a laugh. It felt good to show my ex that I wasn't hung up on him, even though I clearly was. "I was bored," Klaus replied, staring at me from across the room._

_"__So now that you've put your ex in his place, you can go, or you can stay." Klaus said, cocking his head to the side, inching his way closer to me once again. "I like your paintings." I said shyly, evading him and walking over towards the canvases on display. "Do you want to know why?" I asked, playing the cat and mouse game that he seemed to be playing with me. _

_"__Perhaps because it allows you to see into my deep and wounded soul." He spat out, looking at me with contempt. "I can see how twisted they really are, and maybe I can relate, since we're all a little twisted." I told him, as he stood inches away from me. What am I doing, he could kill me if he wanted to, and her I am having a conversation with him. _

_"__So what's it going to be, staying or going?" He whispered, as he tucked some of my brown hair behind my ear gently caressing my cheek. I swallowed the lump in my throat, suddenly feeling the alcohol I had consumed hitting my head. I bit my lip; he was attractive, with his dirty blonde hair, and his slight British accent. "You seem to like to be in control, you tell me." I whispered back, as he leaned his forehead into mine._

_Klaus smiled and pulled me into him forcefully, wrapping his hands tightly around my waist, kissing me…_

* * *

><p>It figures the first time I actually have sex; it would land me trapped in a bayou with a bunch of witches claiming that I'm pregnant with some miracle baby...This is going to be a long ass night, I can see it now.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry this took forever to get up! The mail people screwed up my order and I just got my Originals DVD a few days ago. I'm so excited for you to read this! Please let me know what you think, I love reviews especially long ones! Thank you so much to all of you that have reviewed and followed this story! You are simply amazing! I never expected to get so many followers on the first little prologue! Again THANK YOU! :)**

_Italics are Flashbacks, BTW. _

_The satin sheets felt cool on my arms and bare back as I rested my head next to Klaus's shoulder on the bed. I've been pretending to be asleep for the past twenty minutes hoping he'd fall asleep so I could take my walk of shame. What was I thinking sleeping with Klaus Michaelson? He's a murder, and a monster. The stories I've heard about him are horrendous, yet right now he didn't seem all that scary._

_I slowly peeked my head up to see that his eyes were indeed closed, now's my chance. I carefully got out of the bed and found my ripped up skinny jeans lying on the floor and pulled them on quickly; I brushed my hair behind my ear as I found my bra and tank top. I'd just pulled my tank top over my head when I felt him touch my shoulder._

_"__Running off without a goodbye, little wolf?" He asked, as I turned to face him. I smiled shyly, not sure what else I could do. He still had his hand on my shoulder, staring pretty intently at it, "What?" I asked, extremely self-conscious. Even though we'd just slept together, I still felt a little uncomfortable in his presence. _

_"__That mark, I've seen it before." He whispered, tracing the moon shaped mark the back of my shoulder with the tip of his finger, sending shivers down my spine. "It's a birth mark, people have those." I threw back at him, getting up to find my plaid button up that had been thrown across the room._

_"__Well, in my considerable life time I've only seen that mark on a select few." Klaus said, sitting up a bit more in the bed, exposing his bare chest. I felt my cheeks fill with heat, they were undoubtedly red, and I'm sure. _

_"__All from the same bloodline, a werewolf clan in which thrived in what we now call Louisiana." He continued on, capturing my full attention. Haley and I have been searching for answers about our familial bloodline for years now, that's what particularly brought us to Mystic Falls. But, unsurprisingly we'd hit a dead end, yet again._

_"__Don't lie to me." I hardly breathed out, sitting back down on the edge of the bed, "Not about this. Not about family." I told him, with a slight edge to my voice. He smirked, sensing the panic and anxiousness working its way through my mind. _

_"__I wouldn't dare." He said, reaching over and buttoning the few buttons on my shirt I had missed. "Matters of family are sacred."_

_"__How do I know you're not screwing with me? Haley has been begging you for answers for days now, and all of the sudden you feel generous enough to give me a tiny piece of information?" I questioned him, pushing his hand away from me, only for him to grab it with his own hand. Did he just play me? _

_"__Haley withheld information she has on Katerina, she tried to bargain Tyler's life for her cooperation, and I don't do well with bargaining." He admitted to me, loosening the hold on my wrist. He smirked at me, probably thinking all of this was comical. _

_"__But, you… you haven't asked for anything from me at all, and yes maybe I'm suffering a brain aneurism, but I'm feeling generous, and it's the least I can do after what we just did…" Klaus whispered, giving me a mischievous grin. I scoffed and smacked him on the arm, on top of his feather tattoo to be exact. I laughed lightly. My reactions must have intrigued him, something tells me most people quake with fear in his presence not joke around. _

_"__Tell me…everything." I said, looking at him with hopeful eyes. Klaus proceeded to tell me that the last person he saw with the same crescent moon birth mark had been in New Orleans, Louisiana. The French Quarter to be exact. He couldn't give me anyone specifically to track down, but was certain others were there somewhere. _

_When Klaus finished telling me what he knew, I glanced at the clock on my phone and the twenty missed calls from Haley. "I guess I should take that walk of shame now." I said, getting to my feet and pulling on my boots. "Oh, love you have nothing to be ashamed about." Klaus said, watching my every move. I felt my cheeks warm again and rolled my eyes. Such a charmer, isn't he? I turned to leave and then turned back to look at Klaus._

_"__Thank you." I said, before nodding and heading out of the mansion, dialing Haley. The phone rang several times before she picked up, I walked to my car parked down the street and hopped in. "Where the hell are you?" Haley practically yelled into the phone, "I went to a party at the Michaelson's." I admitted, putting the keys into the ignition._

_"__Oh, because that's such a smart thing to do Payson!" Haley shrieked, causing me to roll my eyes. I'm twenty one years old, only three years younger than my sister yet she tries to control me like I'm nine. "Would you stop, I got a lead, pack our bags sis; we're heading to New Orleans." I said, hanging up the phone. _

That's how I ended up in New Orleans. We've been here for two months and still haven't found any useful information about the crescent moon werewolf bloodline that Klaus oh so generously told me about the night I slept with him. I still for the life of me can't believe I lost my virtue to him. It's unbelievable. Well at least I lost my virginity to such a class act. "Are you going to order something, Payson?" Sophie asked, as I snapped myself back into reality. I'd been staring at the menu here at Rousseau's Bar & Grill for probably twenty minutes now. I looked at Sophie, "Sorry, I'll have the special." I said, handing her the menu and taking a drink of lemonade.

"Still haven't found what you've been looking for have you?" Sophie asked, as she scurried in the back to make my turkey and lettuce rye sandwich. Whenever we found someone of our nature, that being a werewolf, they looked at Haley and me like we had ten heads. No one knew anything about the crescent moon bloodline. We were at another dead end. Again.

"No nothing." I simply said, glancing around the place. This was the first restaurant Haley and I came to when we rolled into The French Quarter. It was a quaint little spot, with really great food. New Orleans was a very soulful place that I've come to know and somewhat adore. Jazz music flitted throughout the air everywhere you went; I thought it was calming and peaceful, except at three am when I was trying to sleep over top Haley's snoring.

"Keep looking, I'm sure you'll eventually stumble across someone who knows something." Sophie said, setting my plate down in front of me. I was starving, and craving sweets a lot lately. It must be close to that time of month, although I've been late for a while, which has happened before. I've chocked it up to being overly stressed out.

"This looks great, Soph." I said, shooting her a smile, "Can I get some more lemonade? Please." Sophie rolled her eyes, as I laughed and bit into my sandwich savoring every single bite. Sophie set my lemonade down and I gulped it down with the rest of my food. I checked my phone, it was almost four, I was supposed to meet Haley somewhere a half hour ago. "I hate to eat and run, but yeah!" I laughed, paying Sophie and heading outside into the warm southern air.

I was walking down the street taking it all in, the ancient buildings and the ornate decorations on them. This place held so much history, and I loved it. As I walked I noticed I had a gnawing headache erupting in the back of my head, I shook it off and searched for my car. Finally spotting my car at the end of the block, I noticed my vision was becoming slightly blurry occasionally. I blinked a few times and tried to regain my barring's but to no avail.

I practically stumbled into the driver side door, hardly wrenching it open. The damn thing felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. "What the hell?" I whispered, sitting in my car. I heard eating turkey can make you sleepy, but damn I feel like I'm about to pass out. I felt my eyes getting droopier and I rested my head against the headrest for a moment, I was out like a light in a matter of seconds.

I slowly opened my eyes one at a time; I was lying curled on my side on top of a concrete bench. The room was dark, burning candles were the only light shining through. Where the hell am I? I went to stand up but froze when I heard voices behind me; I watched their shadowy figures dance across the concrete wall.

"Jane Anne could have been wrong. This girl might not even be pre…." One voice said, it was a woman that much I could tell. "She gave her life to find out if it was true, I'd say it's pretty accurate." The other woman's voice spoke out. I've heard the name Jane Anne before, but where… wait. Jane Anne was Sophie's sister. I met her once, a few days ago at the restaurant. I could feel my heart beating in my chest, rapidly. I slowly got to my feet and whipped around, ready to run when the two women stopped me.

"Who are you?" I yelled, trying to break free from their grasp. "Easy, calm down. We can explain." The women said in unison. It took everything in me to wrench my arm out of theirs. "Explain!" I hissed, "What the hell is this, why am I here. Where is here?" I shouted, looking around for something to defend myself with.

"Listen, calm down. Stress isn't well for the baby." The older lady of the two said, stepping towards me. I put my hand in the air, warning her not to come any closer. I could feel my blood boiling with anger, "What are you talking about? What baby?" I asked, shaking my head, and shifting my feet. I was backed in a corner, no way out. A baby, there's no baby anywhere in this hellish place I've been dragged into.

"Your baby dear, you didn't know you were pregnant?" The older woman asked snickering; I placed my hand on my stomach and thought about it carefully for a moment. "You and a certain hybrid are in quite the predicament." She continued on, wait how did she know I slept with him?

"Your witches aren't you?" I said, as they both smiled coldly, "You're wrong, I am not pregnant. I slept with a vampire he's dead, he can't have children," I laughed out. This is ridiculous, I thought pushing past them to get the hell out here only for them to stop me again.

I heard footsteps echoing in the distance as Sophie appeared in the doorway, we must be inside a tomb or cemetery or something, now that I calmed down slightly I noticed all the names and dates etched into the cracking concrete walls. "Sophie!" I yelled, as she came closer. I looked at her with a "what the hell is this" expression.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but you are indeed carrying a child, Klaus's child to be exact. Jane Anne, she has a keen sense what it comes to things like this, and she wasn't wrong. My sister gave her life performing a spell, to confirm the pregnancy of this miracle child." Sophie said, as I sat back down on the concrete bench. My head was in a tailspin, I couldn't think I couldn't function. "I'm pregnant." I half whispered, to myself.

"Yes, you are. You're going to help me with something too." Sophie said, glaring at me. How the hell did I not sense she was a freaking witch? Even though I haven't triggered the werewolf curse, I still had an ability to tell when something or someone was different.

"Oh yeah, and what is that? Because right now I would love nothing more than to help you, Sophie! Actually I would love nothing more than to wring out your skinny little neck!" I hissed, standing up and shoving her back. I let out an inaudible groan and flopped back down on the bench.

"Follow me," Sophie order, while I got to my feet again. I reluctantly followed her outside, into the damp swamp air, I was right we were in a cemetery. The old grey tombstones and crypts jutted up everywhere. How long was I unconscious? I followed Sophie until she came to a stop in front of a man, wearing a very expensive detailed suit, his hair was slicked back and his stare was piercing.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, looking at him and Sophie. "Start talking, what did your sister want with Nicklaus?" He asked, then it finally sunk in, this was Elijah, Klaus's brother.

"Isn't it obvious, we have a vampire problem in the quarter. We need help, Marcel has an army backing him. The witches have been trying to fight back, but we haven't had much luck. Until my sister Jane Anne met a friend of mine. A werewolf passing through the quarter with her sister from a small town in Virginia." Sophie told Elijah, as he glanced over her shoulder and stared at me every few seconds.

"She had a special connection to your brother, apparently they spent some time together, one thing led to another and now this special werewolf girl, is pregnant. The father of the child is Klaus." Sophie went on, great everyone in freaking New Orleans knows about my sex life. This night couldn't get any more twisted.

"I'd be the miracle werewolf girl; she keeps referring too, in case you were wondering." I spat out, rolling my eyes.

"It's impossible." Elijah spoke, keeping his voice calm and even. Sophie scoffed, "Nothing is impossible, especially when it comes to your brother Klaus; think about it he's the hybrid, right?" Sophie finished saying, turning around to face me. Elijah studied my face for a long time then requested that he talk with me alone. Sophie agreed and Elijah and I walked back into the crypt I'd just come out of.

I paced the floors while he stood there debating what to ask me. Me being alone with an original is turning out to not be such a good thing. "Have they been holding you here against your will?" He asked, as I sat down on the bench again.

"Pretty much, they drugged me apparently and have been holding me out here for hours, then they did all of these weird witchy tests, not that I understand any of it. Vampires are dead, they can't have children." I said, shaking my head trying to convince myself that I was right, when clearly I'm wrong.

"Perhaps, if you knew my brothers story it would explain things." Elijah said, as he swiftly walked across the room and casually sat down beside me on the bench, he raised his hand up to my face but I backed away from him. "If you'll let me I can show you." He said, raising his hand once again. I paused and then leaned forward, allowing him to place his hand on my cheek.

"In the beginning our family was normal, we were human. A thousand years ago, although our mother dabbled in the dark art we were still just a family trying to survive in a time when it wasn't quite easy to do so. For better or worse we were happy. That is however, until one night our youngest brother was killed by our village's greatest threat." Elijah said, as the images flashed in my mind.

I saw the entire Michaelson family as they were a thousand years ago; Klaus was dashing even back then. "Men that could transform themselves into wolves during the full moon. Our family was devastated, none more than Nicklaus, in order to protect our family my father forced my mother to call upon her dark magic to make us stronger, and thus the first vampires were born." Elijah continued, gently letting go of my face.

"With this speed and strength, with this immortality, came a terrible hunger. No one felt this hunger more than Klaus, when he killed for the first time we knew what he truly was." Elijah whispered, staring at me intently as I opened my eyes.

"He wasn't just a vampire, but a werewolf as well." He spoke again.

"That's how the werewolf curse works, it isn't activated until you take a life." I said, playing back the images Elijah had just shown me. Their father was terrible… No wonder Klaus is the way he is. "Klaus was the product of one of my mother's indiscretions, an affair with a werewolf much like you. Infuriated by my mother's betrayal our father forced her to do a spell that would suppress Klaus's werewolf side. Denying him any connection with his true self." Elijah said, as I sat there and tried to make sense out of something I'm sure would never in a million years make sense, at least to me.

"Your dad's a dick." I blurted out, causing Elijah to laugh lightly. "I'm Payson; I should probably introduce myself, since you're telling me your whole life story and all." I said, holding my hand out to shake his. His hands felt warm, which surprised me, him being dead and all.

"Your family is legendary; your brother is a notorious psycho, whom I slept with. What does that say about me?" I whispered out the last part.

"I cannot excuse his behavior, but you must understand that our father hunted us for centuries, every time we found a slice of happiness we were forced to flee, even here in New Orleans where we were happiest. Not long after Klaus broke the spell to becoming a hybrid, he defeated our father. I thought this would make him happy, he was angrier than ever. Perhaps, this baby can be his one chance at happiness, a way to save him from himself." Elijah admitted, as he looked at me.

"I'm glad you feel that way. Because we need your help." Sophie said, as she came walking in. I rolled my eyes and stood up, pulling my dark green sweater back on my shoulder. I'm half tempted to kill this little witch bitch.

"What precisely is it that you want, and what does it have to do with this young woman." Elijah asked, clearly getting just as annoyed as I already am. "We want to run Marcel and his vampire's out of town, Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire, he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him. He won't see the betrayal coming." Sophie said, almost convincing me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Posting this a wee bit earlier than I wanted to! I know it has the interaction you guys are probably looking for most, Klaus and Payson. Well it's the one I looked forward to writing the most! lol. I hope I'm capturing Klaus correctly, I did free write a few of his thoughts. Let me know what you think! Pweaseeee if you want too! ;)**

"I'm sure you are aware, my brother Klaus doesn't like to be told what to do." Elijah said, as I continued to pace the floors behind him. "That's why I brought you here; Marcel drove the werewolves out of town, decades ago. Do you really think he's going to welcome a hybrid baby into the neighborhood?" Sophie said, incredulously looking at both Elijah and me.

"Convince Klaus to get on board, and no one has to know about the newest member of the Original family." Sophie said, through gritted teeth.

"That sounds remarkably like a threat." Elijah said, inching closer towards Sophie. For a moment I thought he was going to just kill her right here and now, but instead he didn't.

"Well then, I have my work cut out for me." He said, nodding his head at me and leaving rather quickly.

"What about me? I'm just a pawn here? Don't I get a say in any of this, after all the baby is in me." I said, causing Elijah to turn on his heel and stare at me. He gave me a warm and reassuring smile. "Sit tight, I'll be back shortly." He asked, singeing his eyebrows together. I placed my hands on my hips and nodded. Like I had a choice at the moment.

About twenty minutes later Elijah returned, greeting me with another small smile. He wasn't alone; he'd brought his brother Klaus back with him. I felt my hands begin to tremble slightly at the sight of both of them together. Klaus walked inside the crypt as if he didn't have a care in the world, because in reality he probably didn't. I mean he probably just drank from a small child for fun before arriving here. Sophie forced me into the light of the crypt, stopping Klaus in his tracks.

"Little wolf?" Klaus asked confused, with a small grin inching across his face. "I have a name you know." I said, gradually stepping forward. Klaus's expression changed drastically after his initial greeting. He looked exactly the same as he had two months ago, dirty blonde hair and just the right amount of stubble growing on his strong jaw line.

"What is the meaning of all this?" He asked, impatiently waiting to be filled in on all of the gory details. I shot Elijah a look, as in saying why the hell didn't you already tell him. I felt Sophie shoved me forward, into the center of the room with Klaus, "Why me?" I asked, looking at them hastily. No one spoke a word. Oh, I get it I get to tell him so he can kill me, great.

"Umm…" I started, my voice shaking. "So I'm not exactly sure how to tell someone this, so I'm going to just rip the band aide right off and do it." I rambled on, pulling my sweater back on my shoulder again. I fidgeted with the feather necklace around my neck, "I'm pregnant, with your child. Well I guess it's our child." I said, finally looking up at Klaus. He was a skyscraper compared to me.

"No," He said, almost laughing at the assumption that the child could possibly be his. "No, that's impossible!" He snarled back at me, causing me to jump a little. I ran my hands through my hair, "Yeah, that's what I said!" I shot back at him, as I glanced at his expression. He was hard to read in this moment. "This is a lie, you're all lying. Vampires can't procreate!" He laughed out, looking around the room at everyone.

"Werewolves can, magic made you a vampire but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original hybrid, the first of your kind. This pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes." Sophie said, finally deciding to speak up. I rolled my eyes and looked at Klaus. He whipped around causing me to stumble backwards a little, "You've been with someone else!" He seethed the words at me, I slammed him back in the chest gaining my footing again.

"I've been trapped out here for hours, having these witch bitches poke and prod and do all the witchy crap that they do, saying that I'm carrying some miracle baby. Don't you think if it wasn't yours I would have fessed up by now?" I yelled back at him, with just as much contempt as he had done so for me.

"My sister Jane Anne gave her life to perform the spell needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane Anne's sacrifice the lives of this baby and hers are in our hands. We can keep them safe, or we can kill them." Sophie said, forcing Klaus to back away from me. My outburst back at him was clearly unexpected.

"If you don't help us take down Marcel, Payson won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress." Sophie said, getting in Klaus's face. I took a few deep breathes to try and calm my nerves. I could feel my phone buzzing in my back pocket, already knowing it was Haley checking on me. I'd missed our meeting and I've been ignoring her calls and texts all night, she's probably worried.

"Enough of this already! If you want Marcel dead, I'll kill him myself." Elijah said, as Klaus sulked over towards the corner of the crypt. This wasn't the best way to tell him, by far everyone ambushing him with demands and orders. How the hell is he supposed to react? I mean telling any guy your pregnant is terrifying, but this is so much worse.

"No! We can't. Not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow and there are rules." Sophie told Elijah as I tried to walk over towards Klaus. He glared at me, causing me to cower away from him.

"How dare you command me? Threaten me, for what you wrongly conceive to be my weaknesses! This is a pathetic deception, I won't hear any more of these lies" Klaus growled out at Sophie as he pushed past her to leave, I felt a few warm tears stream down my cheeks and quickly wiped them away.

"Nicklaus! Listen." Elijah ordered, stopping Klaus in his tracks, he looked at me and froze, his eyes focusing on my tear filled eyes then drifting to my stomach. He was listening to the baby's heart-beat; I hope he couldn't hear my heart beating a thousand miles a minute.

"Kill her, and the baby. What do I care?" Klaus hissed out as he pushed past me, I caught his forearm, forcing him to stop again and look at me. He looked directly into my green eyes, "You told me matters of family were sacred. I believed you. This is your baby. I didn't ask for this!" I plead with him, but he ripped his arm away from me, and cocked his head to the side and gave me the most wicked look I'd ever seen.

"What makes you think I would care at all about a drunken, ignorant one night stand, that meant absolutely nothing to me whatsoever. You and that thing, mean nothing, you are nothing to me." He whispered back at me, before turning and high tailing it out of there. I closed my eyes, blinking away the tears.

"Screw this, I'm out of here." I said, trying to walk out of the crypt. But two women through their arms up blocking my path, I stumbled backwards and wanted to scream. "No one touches the girl, I'll fix this." Elijah said, as he walked past me to go after Klaus.

About two hours had passed and Elijah still hadn't returned, the only new acquaintances I'd made were another clan of witches. I sat on the hard, cold concrete bench and listened to Sophie and some other witch named Agnes argue over getting more vampires involved. I rolled my eyes at the entire situation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter took so long guys! I can't believe all of the followers this story has gotten, you guys are truly amazing! I mean that, seriously thank you so much! I've got some great stuff in mind for this story and I hope you guys continue to follow along! Let me know what you think! :)**

**Chapter 4:**

**Payson's Point of View**

The crypt I've been held in for the past few hours has become quite crowed with the second clan of witch bitches that have decided to join the party. This must be like a twisted version of a baby shower or something. I'm so screwed; it's not even funny anymore. One stupid mistake and now my life is in the hands of witches hell bent on going after some guy named Marcel, and an ass of an original hybrid, and Elijah. He's the only that seems to care a little bit about what happens to me and this baby…

I ran my hands through my hair and took a deep breathe. My phone was still continuing to buzz in my back pocket as I slid it out and scrolled through about ninety text messages from Hayley. I decided to just call her back and break the news that she was going to be an Auntie. I think she literally had a heart attack on the other end of the phone. Hayley said she was on her way out to the bayou to get me… yeah, like they would let me leave I thought as I hung up the phone.

"Marcel and his vampires are out of control. Something had to be done!" Sophie said, looking around at the group of witches facing her.

"So your solution is to bring in more vampires!" Agnes said, she was one of the elders. It was that hard to figure out the food chain around here. Marcel was graciously perched at the top while everyone else bowed before him.

"These aren't just any vampires, Agnes! They're The Originals." Sophie said matter of factly. I pushed myself to my feet and began pacing the floors behind Sophie. My nerves were shot, and I had a killer headache from whatever she drugged me with earlier today. I'll never eat at her restaurant again, ever.

"What makes you think can control the hybrid?" Agnes asked Sophie. You know that's a good question. Does she really think Klaus is just going to give into her demands? Play by her rules? I doubt he knows how to play well with others. God, the way he looked at me earlier…made me feel like the most ravaged thing in the world.

"She can't." Elijah said, as I turned to see his shadow leaning in the doorway to the crypt. He crept inside quietly, his eyes landing directly on me. I felt myself relax slightly in his presence.

"I'm not entirely sure I can, either. But now that your coven has drawn his ire, I have a question. What prevents my brother from murdering you, instead of cooperating?" Elijah asked, stopping in the middle of the dark room. Sophie stuck up her nose as she made her way over towards a small alcove in the crypt and picked up a weird looking voodoo doll. She pulled a sharp tiny pin out of the head and tossed the doll onto the ground. Then she stuck herself with the needle, and I felt a stinging sensation in the palm of my hand.

"Ow!" I shrieked, looking from her back down to my hand. There was a small droplet of blood forming in the center of my palm. "What the hell?" I asked, stepping towards her. Sophie ignored me and stared directly at Elijah.

"The spell my sister performed, the one that got her killed. It didn't just confirm the pregnancy. It linked me to Payson. So anything that happens to me happens to her, which means her life is in my hands. Klaus may not care about his own child or the girl, but it's very clear what they already mean to you. If I have to hurt Payson or worse, to unsure that I have your attention, I will." Sophie said, as Elijah looked at the ground collecting his thoughts. He lifted his head up and glanced at me then Sophie.

"You would dare threaten an Original." He said, stepping towards her intimidatingly. What have I gotten myself into with this family?

"I have nothing left to lose. You have until midnight to get Klaus onboard." Sophie informed Elijah. Great, I'll only be alive for another two hours. I hope my death won't be painful, for me or the baby I thought placing my hand over my stomach. Elijah looked at me and nodded his head, assuring me he would fix this nightmare. He left me once again to go contend with Klaus.

I found myself slumped back down on the bench once again. I bowed my head and played back the events of _that night_ with Klaus. I was so heartbroken over Eric that I wasn't thinking clearly at all. Klaus seemed different then though, almost human or I should say humane. He hadn't treated me with malice or anger like he'd done so earlier. I can't say I blame him though. Why would he want a useless un-triggered werewolf and her spawn?

As I fought back tears I heard a commotion coming from outside the crypt and got up to go see what the hell was going on. It's probably Klaus himself coming to rip me to shreds. I shuddered and pushed my way through the door to the crypt and broke into tears as I saw my sister Haley arguing to get inside to see me. She wrapped me in her arms as Agnes and Sophie guided us back inside. "What in the world am I going to do with you, Pay?" Haley whispered, as I filled her in on my predicament.

Haley and I have been inseparable since we were kids. We never really knew our parents, so we spent most of our childhood jumping from foster home to foster home. When Haley turned for the first time our foster parents kicked her out, and I left with her. It was hard fending for ourselves, but we always managed because we had each other to lean on. We sat in the corner of the room talking in hushed voices while time ticked away. There's no way in hell Klaus is going to agree to the terms the witches have set.

"Time's up Sophie, what are you going to do?" Agnes asked, as she eyed Haley and me stepping forward. I checked my phone, the time read midnight on the dot.

"I'll do what I said I'd do." Sophie said, getting to her feet. "What's that? Kill the girl, kill the baby? Kill yourself?" Another curly haired witch said shaking her head and shifting her feet back and forth in the sandy gravel.

"Like hell you're doing anything to my sister!" Haley said, as she stood in front of me protectively. Haley has always been my personal pit-bull. Protecting me from drunken foster dads and grabbing brothers my entire life. Now here she is willing to go up against a clan of witches to protect me.

"Klaus doesn't care about the child!" Agnes pressed once again.

"But I do. I bring proof of my intent to help you, the body of your fallen friend, which I procured from Marcel himself. " Elijah's voice echoed as he walked into the crypt carrying what looked like a body wrapped in a blanket in his arms, as I stood behind Hayley I watched as he gently laid the body of Jane Anne on the ground in front of Sophie.

"May she be granted peace…" Elijah whispered, as he straightened out his tie.

"Klaus will accept the terms. The girl shall remain unharmed and be released into my custody." Elijah demanded as he beckoned me to step forward. Sophie cradled her dead sister's hand in her own as Elijah gently took my hand and I grabbed Haley's. Sophie nodded her head, and let us pass out of the tomb.

The cool night air felt a little too cold on my skin as we marched through the cemetery. I've never been a huge fan of cemeteries especially at night. Elijah eyed Hayley suspiciously as he held the door open for her to get in the front seat of his car. "Elijah, this is my sister Hayley." I said, sliding into the back seat.

"It's a pleasure." He greeted her. We drove down roads I never even knew existed in New Orleans until we ended up outside of a plantation house. As I hopped out of the Suburban I gawked at the beautiful home before me. It was a mansion; I shouldn't expect anything less from an Original. Black shutters hugged the white siding along the windows.

"Where are we?" I asked, not sure what they were planning on doing with me for nine months. Elijah made his way to the black front door and opened it, ushering us inside. My boots left mud on the glistening wood floors as we stepped into the foyer.

"Welcome to your new home. I think it's best that you and your sister join my family and me here for the meantime. It's an upgrade from the bayou, one I am sure you will appreciate." Elijah said, taking in my expression. I get to live here with the Original family. That won't be weird or awkward at all.

"I'll say." Haley piped up as she walked into the other room, like she owned the place. I gradually made my way into the living room following Elijah hesitantly. The furniture was covered with white sheets to protect it from dust. This felt completely weird and uncomfortable. Elijah yanked a few of the sheets off the furniture revealing a couch and coffee table. Haley plopped down and propped her feet up on the coffee table. I shot her a look, and she shrugged her shoulders.

I let out a breath as I picked up the end of a sheet and gently pulled it off of another table. "This place is ancient." I said, coughing at the dust particles that had flown into my face. The living room was a deep blood red with golden crown molding that reminded me of something from centuries ago.

"Yes. It should serve our purposes though. It's more of a sanctuary from our business in the quarter." Elijah said, as he made his way towards me. I smirked at the thought of them having a _business_ in the quarter. They reminded me more of the mafia.

"You are the most important person in this family now. You and your baby need a good home." Elijah said, as I stared at the coffee table. I dug my fingernail into the wood table and fidgeted nervously. This was all so overwhelming. I'm twenty two years old, I can't be pregnant.

"I'm curious though. Has anyone asked how you feel about any of this?" Elijah asked as he touched my hand so I would stop picking their coffee apart. I mouthed sorry, and stepped back.

"About having a miracle baby with a psychotic one-night stand?" I shot out, causing Hayley to laugh as she lied down on the couch and rested her feet on the back of it. Well she obviously felt right at home here.

"About being a mother." Elijah clarified, causing me to smirk.

"I don't really know how to feel. Our mother abandoned us and then our foster parents kicked us out after Hayley turned into a wolf for the first time. I don't know how I feel about being a mother, because I never really had a good one." I said, as I looked over to see Hayley sleeping. Her snoring echoed through the gigantic room.

"I will always protect you. You have my word." Elijah said, as a figure appeared in the archway to the living room, as I looked up my eyes landed on Nicklaus leaning into the framework. I immediately looked away from him and went straight back to picking at the coffee table.

"Elijah always keeps his word." Klaus mimicked Elijah's tone of voice. He crossed his arms over his chest and grinned as he focused his attention on me. "Did it work?" Elijah asked, as he draped a blanket over Hayley's sleeping body. He definitely had more of a heart than Klaus did that's for sure.

"Your underhanded deal worked quite well. Marcel was only too happy to accept my blood, even as he accepted my heartfelt apologies. His man Thierry yet lives and I remain a welcome guest in the French Quarter. My only concern now is this coven of impudent witches." Klaus said, pleased with the way things had panned out for him. I don't know who Marcel is and I don't think I ever want to know him either.

"They seem honorable in regards to Payson, they did release her to me after all." Elijah said, as I stifled a yawn. It was nearly morning now. I was exhausted and ready to curl up next to Hayley on the couch. Elijah noticed my yawning and cleared his throat, "Brother, why don't you show Payson were she will be staying." He said, as Klaus rolled his eyes and motioned for me to follow him up the grand staircase.

The sound of our footsteps echoed down the hallway as we came to a bedroom, Klaus opened the door and my eyes landed on a queen sized bed with a floral down comforter and plenty of pillows. To the right was a balcony that overlooked the expanse of the plantation. It was beautiful much like the rest of their home. I let out a sigh as I hesitantly sat down on the chaise chair bench at the end of the bed.

"I'll take it that this will work for you then?" Klaus said, as he shut the door to the adjoining bedroom. From the painting hanging on the wall I assumed it was his bedroom. I nodded my head and brushed a few pieces of hair behind me ear. "This is fine." I whispered, as he eyed me suspiciously. Klaus scratched the top of his head before surrendering and taking a seat next to me.

"I suppose I was rather harsh on you earlier." Klaus said, as I removed my sweater and started to unzip my boots. I glanced at him and let out a tiny laugh. "Harsh is an understatement, you were a flat out ass." I quipped back as he knitted his eyebrows together staring back at me. "Can I ask you something?"

"I suppose." Klaus replied, staring at the crescent moon birthmark on my shoulder.

"What am I in all this? Am I apart of the family like Elijah implies or am I just the incubator carrying your child for nine months?" I asked, getting to my feet and turning to face him. He matched my motions and thought his answer over carefully.

"While we aren't together, I assume we would raise the child together seeing as you are the mother." Klaus said, as he placed his hand on the doorknob. I nodded my head as he stepped into the hallway.

"Welcome to the Michaelson family." He whispered as he shut the bedroom door…


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy crap, you guys! 99 followers! What is this! Thank you so much! Wow, y'all rock! Seriously! This is a short filler chapter... More to come. I'm trying to build a relationship between Klaus and Payson, this is were it starts... **

**Chapter 5**

**Payson's Point of View**

After Klaus left me to go to bed a crawled into the into the queen sized bed in my room and cried myself to sleep that night. I've really made quite a mess of things. I awoke the following morning to a note on the kitchen counter from Klaus saying that Elijah decided he didn't want to particularly be a part of this pregnancy like he had told me. He was just gone. He completely bailed on me.

The one person I thought actually cared about this baby, cared maybe just a little bit about me had vanished into thin air. It didn't make sense whatsoever. Why would he leave, unless Klaus has done something to him? Which with this family, I am quickly learning it's quite possible. It's been two weeks since I've moved in with the Michaelson's. Well, right now it's just Klaus and Hayley and I. We all three do our best to steer clear of one another. It's not really that hard when you live inside of a mansion. This family doesn't do anything half ass that's for dame sure. Go big or go home. Their house in Mystic Falls was half the size of this place.

I crept out of my room and made my way down the grand stair case. The hardwood floor was cold on my bare feet. As I walked down the hallway towards the kitchen I pulled my wild hair into a messy bun. Upon entering the kitchen I flicked on the light switch and headed for the fridge. The kitchen was small compared to the rest of the place, it was modest. With black granite countertops set on top of white wooden cabinets. I opened the fridge and my eyes landed on half a carton of orange juice that I pulled out and finished right then and there. I turned around and threw the empty carton in the trash can and was startled to see Klaus leaning in the archway to the kitchen.

"Finding everything you're looking for, love?" Klaus asked, as he arched his eyebrows. I slowly closed the refrigerator door and leaned against the counter as he walked farther into the room. He was wearing jeans and a dark brown leather jacket, clearly about to go out for the evening again.

"Not really, there's no food here… Can I borrow a car to go to the store?" I asked nonchalantly. Klaus walked over towards me and checked the fridge and a few of the upper cabinets. He too came to the conclusion there was no food in the house.

"That's not going happen." He replied, causing me to sigh, of course not, I am not allowed to leave the house. I'm like a princess who's been locked away in a tower waiting for prince charming to come and rescue her. That or I'm in the witness protection program. I rolled my eyes and hopped up on the counter and stared at the floor.

"Perhaps I could escort you to the grocery store outside of the quarter?" Klaus offered, causing me to look at him. That was unexpected. I smiled lightly, "That would be great. I would ask Hayley to go, but she's off doing whatever she's doing tonight." I replied, rambling. Klaus nodded his head and headed to the car while I ran to grab a pair of boots. I pulled my boots on and grabbed a grey sweater, pulling it on as I descended the front porch steps.

Klaus was waiting patiently outside by his black Range Rover. He opened the passenger side door and let me slide inside. The drive was quiet and a little awkward if I'm being honest. We'd hardly spoken to one another since I moved in. I decided to turn the radio on to fill the silence that had fallen over us. I scanned the channels until I found a country station and left it there. Klaus glanced at me and I turned it down slightly, "You like music?" He asked, clearing his throat.

"Yeah, I like country mostly, but a little bit of everything I guess. It just depends on my mood for the day." I laughed out. "Do you?" I asked, attempting to keep the conversation going. Klaus mulled the question over and kept his hand firmly on the wheel as he reach over and changed the station on the radio. A lighter bubbly sound flowed out of the speakers and filled the car.

"I prefer classical. But, I do like to try new things ever now and again." He said, returning the station back to country. I couldn't help but smile a little. Klaus listening to Kenny Chesney was a little funny. We made our way into a small town just outside of the French Quarter. There was a restaurant and a local general grocery store and a few other ancient looking buildings.

I grabbed a shopping cart and made my way through a few aisles with Klaus following behind me. I picked out some healthier items not wanting him to think I was a complete junk food addict. Looking down at the cart though, he probably already thought I was. "Do you have a favorite food?" I asked, mentally slapping myself afterwards. He's a vampire; he doesn't have a favorite food, more like blood type.

"Tall blondes tend to do the trick for me, love." Klaus responded as he stood in front of the cart. He checked his watch a few times, like I was maybe taking forever. We loaded the groceries into the back of the car and headed home. I unpacked the food once we were home, and Klaus hovered in the kitchen. My stomach growled and I placed my hand over my stomach, and rubbed it lightly. It's seems so surreal that someone is growing inside of me. I still don't know if I even want to be a mother.

I made my way into the living room and curled up on the couch with a bowl of pasta and surfed the television for something decent to keep my attention for the remainder of the night. "If you're settled for the night I've got plans to meet Marcel for drinks." Klaus said, as he stood in the living room. My eyes fell to the cheesy pasta in my bowl and I nodded and said nothing. I hated being in this house alone. It felt weird and creeped me out.

Klaus must have noticed my expression because he pursed his lips before shrugging out of his leather jacket. "Maybe I'll stay in tonight seeing as it's already past midnight." He said, as he sat down on the other end of the couch placing his arm across the back of it. I glanced at him a few times, but said nothing. He didn't do anything he didn't want to do. So he actually wanted to stay here with me, alone.

"Do you want some?" I offered, holding the bowl over towards him with a sheepish smile. Hayley and I always used to get up in the middle of the night at our foster home and make macaroni and cheese and sit on the couch and watch crappy movies until we could hardly hold our eyes open. Klaus smirked and graciously took the bowl and ate a few bites then handed it back to me.

We didn't say too much to each other, but somehow the awkwardness between us had disappeared. I'd turned on a college football game and snuggled up with a blanket on the couch, unknowingly falling asleep on Klaus's shoulder, I swear I heard him say, "Sweet dreams."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Payson's Point of View**

I opened my eyes slowly my blurry vision obscuring everything in my line of sight. My head was resting on a soft pillow and I'd tangled myself up in the smooth silk sheets on my bed. Apparently I flop around like a fish in the middle of the night according to Hayley. Wait, I'm in bed? I could have sworn I'd crashed out on the sofa down stairs last night watching the Michigan vs. LSU game, with Klaus…

I sat up in bed and wiped the sleep out of my eyes and rubbed the back of my head. I don't even remember coming to bed… unless he carried me to bed. He must have. I felt a tiny smile forming on my lips and let it fade as I crawled out of bed and searched for a fresh pair of clothes for the day. I opened the cherry wooden bureau across from my bed and pulled out a black dress with tiny white flowers printed on it. It was so warm in this house. That or it's just my hormones acting up already.

In all my free time trapped in this house I've googled a lot of pregnancy questions. After getting dressed I headed down the hall to check on Hayley, she never came home last night and I haven't heard from her. I knocked lightly on her bedroom door then barged in. Her bed was made and it didn't look like she'd slept in it either. I should have known she didn't sleep in it, the bed was made. Hayley doesn't make beds up… ever.

I crept down the hallway and admired the artwork hanging on the wall near the balcony to the stairs. This plantation seemed like it had a lot of history. The Michaelson's have a lot of history as well. The cool hardwood steps felt nice on my bare feet as I descended the staircase. I hadn't heard a mouse move since I woke up, so I was startled when I smacked right into Klaus coming out of the kitchen. "Easy there, love." He purred as I awkwardly stepped back.

"Sorry." I mumbled as he let me pass by him. His eyes followed my every movement. "This big ole house and we still manage to bump into one another." I laughed to myself mostly as I got a bowl of cereal and started to eat it over the counter. Klaus smirked and made his way into the kitchen once again. I thought he was leaving. "I don't mind." He said, as he examined a book he'd been holding. I titled my head and read the bind Julius Ceaser. Damn, old school literature. I loved that book though.

"There's a tide in the affairs of men, or something like that." I said aloud, as he looked up and smiled. "I haven't read that since high school." I said my mouth full of captain crunch. I'm such a child.

"Perhaps you'd like to borrow it then. There are others in my bedroom." Klaus said as he placed the book on the granite counter top gently. I gave him a small smile as he tapped his fingers on the book cover. He seemed lost in his thoughts. I couldn't help but wonder what he really thought about all of this. I wondered what he thought about me. I placed my both in the sink and turned around to face Klaus standing a few inches away from me.

"How the hell do you do that?" I squealed out. He scared the crap out of me. He smirked and snickered as he put a bit of space between us. I laughed after a moment and stared at him. "Would you like to take a walk with me, I could show you around the plantation. If you like, that is." Klaus asked, as he leaned into the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. The button up shirt he had on fit him snugly and showcased his upper arms quite nicely.

"Umm… yeah sure." I agreed as he led me out the back door. The warm Louisiana air hit me like a ton of bricks as I stepped off the porch into the grass. The blades of grass tickled my bare feet as we strolled along. The humidity in the air was enough to take your breath away.

Klaus explained that the family owned twenty acres here. The plantation used to belong to the governor back in the 1800's. After certain events that Klaus wouldn't mention came up the Michaelson's took over the estate. The property was beautiful and full of lush evergreens and had quite a few gardens sprawled out here and there.

Klaus led me through the rose garden and took a seat on the bench. I joined him cautiously keeping some space between us. I don't understand why he's being nice to me. He acted like he didn't even want this baby and now it seems like he's all rainbows and sunshine, I'm not buying. At least I'm trying not to buy it. It's hard for me not to get sucked in to his charm.

Klaus gently pulled a pink carnation rose off one of the nearby bushes and smelled it slowly then handed it to me. "For you." He spoke quietly. As I accepted the rose our fingers brushed and I felt a spark in the tip of my finger and that familiar fluttering in my stomach. That had happened when he'd kissed me a few weeks ago. His eyes lingered on mine for a moment before I broke away and looked up at the trees swaying in the light breeze.

"I thought vampires melted in the sunlight." I said, shooting him a look as he eased himself back into the bench and chuckled at my statement. "I believe that's witches, love." He corrected me, giving me a devilish grin. I wouldn't mind if Sophia melted into a pool of her own blood. Although if she died then I guess I would too then, since we are linked and all. I laughed and turned towards him a little on the bench.

"It's an old wives tale. Otherwise I'd have quite a few I'd like to burn myself." He said arching his eyebrows together as he stared at me. I laughed even though he was serious. "Daylight rings are our savior's." He continued as he leaned over and showed me the ring on his finger. It was an old relic; it must have been in his family for ages. I touched it and pulled my hand away quickly.

"So why does a twenty five year old like you have such a big chip on his shoulder?" I asked, itching to know a little bit more about him. He was so serious all the time or brooding or angry or all of the above. Klaus stood up and motioned for me to follow him. So I did.

"Okay fine, don't tell me." I said, as he led me into the stables. They had a few horses penned up in their stalls. We stopped at the very first stall and the horse neighed as it poked its head up over the wooden door. I jumped back and slammed into Klaus's chest. He touched the side of my hip and guided me in front of him. "That's a big freaking horse." I let out as he reached up from behind me and petted its snout.

"He's harmless." Klaus practically whispered in my ear. I turned around and looked at him slightly as he leaned his head forward. He was insisting that I pet it. I might be an un-triggered werewolf, but these things scare the hell out of me, even though I have an Original hybrid breathing down my neck, literally.

Klaus placed his hand on top of my own and gently lifted my arm and hand up so I could stroke the horse's snout. Its fur felt velvety as it rubbed against the palm of my hand. "I can't believe I am petting a freaking horse right now." I whispered. I turned around and smiled at Klaus as he released my hand and stepped back.

"I thought you might enjoy knowing you had this place to escape to seeing as you can't leave the property and all." Klaus said as he made his way to get a few carrots out of one of the supply rooms. He handed one to me and I held it out for the horse to eat. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to raise a baby with him after all. The kid would be treated like a prince or princess that I am sure of. I wish Hayley wouldn't have taken off and left me all alone here.

"I should be going. I have some business to attend to in the quarter. I'm sure you can find your way back to the house safely that is." Klaus said as he watched me intently. I rolled my eyes and shooed him away. He through his hands up in surrender and walked backwards out of the barn.

"You don't scare me you know." I said as he stopped. He was intrigued. We locked eyes for a minute. "Is that so little wolf?" He asked, as he picked a gardening hose up off the ground and examined it in his hand before looking at me. No… no… no…

"Don't even think about it!" I said, as I walked towards him to take it from him. He squirted me with the hose and drenched me in water. I squealed and tried to grab it from him, only for him to lock his tight arms around me. The hose fell to the ground still spraying water as he lifted me off the ground lightly.

"Not scared of an Original vampire, but you don't like water." Klaus chuckled as he kept his arms around me. I laughed and finally gave up. I turned around to face him and playfully shoved him back only for him to tug my tightly against his chest. For a long moment I thought he was going to kiss me. It was there, the sparks between us. I just didn't know if I could trust him. I broke away and turned the hose off.

Klaus cleared his throat and bee lined for the house without a word. I ran my fingers through my damp hair and wondered what the hell I've done with my life. I'm so confused and have no idea which direction to go or who to rely on, other than Hayley. Where is she? I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed her number again. It rang and rang and rang but no response. I sent her fifty messages while I walked back to the house. I sat down in the living room and continued to call her.

If I piss her off I'm sure she will pick up. "Hello?" I heard a woman's voice ring out on the other end of the phone. It wasn't Hayley's voice though. "Who is this?" I asked sternly. I got up off the couch and paced the floors. Why doesn't she have her phone?

"My name is Marie. I'm an ER nurse at Northwood Memorial just outside New Orleans. This phone's been ringing off the hook all morning. I figured I'd better get this over with." Marie said hastily. I felt my stomach tighten. ER?

"Where's Hayley? This is her phone. She's my sister! Put her on the phone!" I practically yelled into the phone. My heart felt like it was about to beat out of my chest as I waited for the nurse to answer me. She sighed on the other end of the phone, "Hayley Marshall is your sister?" She asked as if I hadn't just told her.

"Yes, she's my sister." I said, as I noticed Klaus about to walk out the front door.

"Your sister was involved in a hit and run last night. I'm sorry to have to tell you this over the phone, but she didn't make it through the night. I'll need you to come and identify the body…as soon as possible." I dropped the phone as I stood there frozen in time. I felt myself falling to the ground and then felt Klaus's arms around me once again…my sister was dead….


End file.
